Talk:Affordable Endings Funeral Home
A Few Minor Changes It seems likely that the Affordable Endings Funeral Home can be found beyond this blocked door, but I think it might be a little too much to assume that that's all that's beyond the door. I'd like to imagine that corridor leads to Patient Recovery, Maternity, Accident and Emergency, Cardiology, Optical Services, Elderly Services Department, Oncology, Physiotherapy, really anything that was left out of the game that you'd expect to find in a hospital. But in a more practical issue, I don't think that this blocked hall can be counted as part of the Funeral Services section of the pavilion. If you go to the spot in front of the blocked door, and walk forward you'll find the round directory board to your left and a sign for the Surgery and Funeral Services Area on your right. The smaller signs are directing you further on. Moving forward about 15 feet, you'll be standing on the bronze plaque labeled Funeral Services with a caduceus and an arrow pointing towards the Eternal Flame Crematorium and Twilight Fields Funeral Homes. It's because of these signs' placement, that I wouldn't include this blocked door or Affordable Endings as part of the official Funeral Services Area. That's not to suggest that Affordable Endings couldn't be beyond there, or even that there isn't another funeral services area somewhere beyond that space (Rapture does love competition), we just can't be sure. Unownshipper (talk) 23:48, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes there usually is some sort of proper marque by the doors to a business in Rapture. I've also imagined additional facilities beyond that door but like you said, there could be anything in there. But if that door turns out to be just the funeral service, we will always have this door: http://i.imgur.com/VUito3y.png. But with that said, I think how the page is written now is fine, as it allows every possibility. --Shacob (talk) 00:18, July 21, 2015 (UTC) One problem with the design of Rapture in a general sense is that it would not work in a real city. Take a look at the entrance to the Medical Pavilion. It has STAIRS. How they heck are you supposed to get an injured person up those? The place isn't nearly large enough for it's stated task and because for gameplay, it's not needed. And that holds true for nearly every section of the game. You see stuff all over the place, but there is no way to get to it or if you do get there, the area you can explore is tiny compared to what it should be. You walk into a skyscraper and there is only ONE floor and no way to get to the rest of the building. Not even a way that was there and is now closed. For example The Olympus Central Square that connects the tunnel from Athena's Glory to Mercury Suites. It's in a huge multistory structure with tunnels and windows. The windows don't match anything and there no way to get near any of the tunnels. The city was not "designed" to be a complete working city. Believe me, I have had to think a LOT about this with the Infinite: Union story I have been writing for the last year (It takes place in Rapture). sm --Solarmech (talk) 08:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :You bring up a good point, and I've often thought of it myself. The fact of the matter is that this is a game first and foremost, and a believable city second. Arcadia has no restroom facilities, Medical Pavilion has no elevators or wheelchair ramps for the sick and disabled, the Fleet Hall has an improbably small amount of seating, Mercury Suites (when seen from the tram tunnels) is a towering apartment complex, yet we only see access points to three or four floors, et cetera, et cetera. :The creators had their priorities straight, and, for the most part, I'm glad that they focused on what mattered the most: the narrative, the atmosphere, the gameplay. But more than once I've wished that there was a locked security gate in Mercury Suites or debris-blocked corridor in the Farmer's Market beyond which we could all imagine more. I think Arcadia and Medical come out the best with several inaccessible pathways that could conceivably lead to more pathways. :Perhaps the "Medical Pavilion Foyer" that Jack enters is just the Western entrance for the hospital. Conceivably, the blocked entrance picture I posted leads to a Southern Entrance while the one in the link Shacob posted leads to the Northern Entrance, and each entrance has a multi-Bathysphere docking port for "ambulances." After all, the 'sphere Jack exits in is labeled "Emergency Access," i.e. not the primary route. This, of course, is all just supposition. :I take no pain in admitting this, Testxyz has developed a practical solution around most of these problems. He's made richly detailed, multi-story maps of redesigned areas in Rapture for a proposed BioShock MMORPG. In all likelihood, nothing will come of the idea, but his maps fix simple mistakes and add all the things you'd expect to find in a real, (mostly) believable city. His creativity is amazing (if only his manners were on the same level). You should head to his page, I think it has a link to the images. :Unownshipper (talk) 17:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::There is also the tunnel that ends with a bunch of pipes near the Gather's Garden. Despite the pipes, that also could be a accesses point for the Medical Pavilion. ::I will say Testxyz can do good work, but I think the problem with him (I shall assume it's a him) is that he has his opinion and that's that. Don't bother him with the facts or opinions that don't match his own (Such as BSI being a good game). I get the impression he is smart, but he does not seem to recognize that there are other smart people out there (and some will be smarter than he is) and that other people will know more than he does. The most important thing he misses is that no matter *how* smart you are, if your thinking process is flawed, all those brains do no good. It's called "smart people making stupid decisions". I have a brother that tests out a near genius and sometimes he does such dumb stuff. ::Back to subject. As you point out, Jack gets out of the Medical Pavilion by an Emergency Route. That Bathysphere is clearly not intended for mass transit. In fact there should be a lot more sphere docking ports in Rapture and the ones we do see should be much larger. Instead of two or three docks there should be 10 or 15. Can we realistically even TRY to believe that most of the population of Rapture arrived in just TWO bathysphere docks and through the single station we see? To make Rapture a realistic city you would need to add a lot of things we don't see in the game or toss just about everything and build anew using the same concepts. ::PS Also I don't think we see a bathroom in Burial at Sea either. sm --:Solarmech (talk) 20:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Though we may be veering slightly, I do find this discussion somewhat interesting. It's more than likely there's more than one entry port like the Bathysphere Station in the Welcome Center, but it is still conceivable that only the two docks in the one station were required. :::The trip down to Rapture (AKA the arrival cinematic) takes what, 4 minutes? Making a round trip for the bathysphere about 10? Split that trip between two vessels, which can carry a good number of passengers, and I think you could accomodate a large group of arrivals. On top of that, it's never clear how large an influx of immigrants Rapture had. Did they all come at once in large collectives or were arrivals scheduled to consists of smaller parties so as to not draw attention from local (Reykjavík, Iceland) fishermen? :::As for the number of Bathyspheres in the stations, I would have preferred to see more, but we can again skirt the issue by assuming that there were more stations scattered around the levels (Fort Frolic has two right across the hall from each other) that we just don't see. Or we can assume that the arrival, embark/disembark, departure protocol for bathyspheres was so quick and efficient (perhaps controlled by The Thinker, Bathyshere attendants, or both) that multiples weren't needed. Maybe walking to ones destination via glass tunnel was more popular, maybe the Atlantic Express was more well-connected than Prentice Mill let on, maybe Rapture just had a more laid back attitude about arrival times (I'd call it "island time," but it's more like "undersea time"). This is not clear, but in the end, it's nothing to sweat over. :::Unownshipper (talk) 05:15, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? Rapture laid back about time? Time is money you know. :) And there are some huge wait times in the station at Fort Frolic. Arr 2:00 Dept 3:45? Other stations have similar wait times. The Tunnels would be a decent way to get around, it would only be good for the next building or two. Given the complicated web we see and the fact that things are connected in a highly disorganized fashion going far would not be easy. Heck we can't get to must of tunnels we see even when we are in the same building with them. It would be hell to make a map of them. Of course we never see a Tunnel that goes into Fort Frolic or many of the other buildings in Rapture that can be used. If they had been there then Jack should have been able to take them. Also we have to consider the private Bathysphere's. Fontaine was selling a lot of them. We can see some of them out and about in Burial at Sea Ep 1 at one point IIRC. sm --Solarmech (talk) 09:08, July 22, 2015 (UTC)